shadow of undertale
by xenahort x
Summary: frisk a sido asesinada por un demonio del mundo antiguo, cosa que llevara a sus amigos principalmente a el temible asriel el cual termina convirtiendose en su mejor amigo con ayuda de un niño con cuernos se entera de la unica forma de salvar a su amiga, ¿como estos intrepidos monstruos podran ayudar a frisk si la unica cura es contra seres imparables de tamaños "colosales"


La historia es original mía, los personajes de undertale son pertenecientes a toby fox, los de shadow of the colossus y ico son del TEAM ICO, y el estilo de chara y frisk es basado en saga y aioros de saint seiya.

Esta es una historia clase T no crean que será sencila de crear(la combianacion es muy rara de todas formas),no habrá ni momentos ecchi (sexis pero sin llegar a la acción) ni momentos lemon(ya se sabe que son ya momentos hot directos)

Shadow of undertale

capitulo 1

Eran un día muy horrible para Asriel…

Habían pasado 10 días desde que el portal se rompió, Frisk y los otros lo había visitado claro esta pero aun asi, sus otros amigos, no harían más que empeorar las cosas, asriel recordó lo que ocurrio el primer dia de visita…

flaskback

-asriel!, estas bien!-dijo una persona de cabello marron con voz chillona-como te va amigo.

-frisk, déjame en paz niño idiota-dijo asriel-.

-ohhhhh, vamos asriel, no quieres comer-dijo moviéndose de forma muy femenina-te traje comida del exterior.

-no tengo hambre-mintió Asriel, cosa que no le sirvió porque su estómago empezó a rugir como un dragón-esta bien pero no quiero comer.

-!eres un idiota!-dijo Frisk regañándole-ni siquiera mi hermana me respondería asi…-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿tu…hablas de undine verdad?-dijo Asriel mirándola con cara de "metio la pata"-¿no hablaras de tque tienes familia además de mama toriel o si? le romperas el corazón si se entera.

-no te preocupes soy la perfecta hija para mama Toriel ya le conte todo, y además ya rompí contacto con ellos hace años.

-¿Qué?

-yo rompí contacto con ellos hace mucho tiempo.

-niña no te escucho.

-¡ **QUE ROMPI CONTACTO CON ELLOS DESDE QUE NACÍ BAKA ¡-** Dijo bastante enojada- eres un sordo Asriel.

-si,claro-dijo sarcásticamente Asriel mientras se comia una pizza que tenia en ese lugar- como si alguien fuera tan estúpida como para dejar a la mujer que te dio a luz y te cuido desde que eras un chiquillo.

-¿fue lo que tu hiciste con mama Toriel no es asi?-dijo Frisk enojada- ya hable con Alphis no importa lo que pase tu alma fue restaurada por completo, no volveras a ser Flowey nunca mas amigo.

-¡que te importa lo que yo le diga a MI madre me entendiste Frisk, tengo 10 años de edad, puedo cuidarme solo!-dijo Asriel también enojado-¡eres un niño varon muy estúpido!

-¡yo soy una chica idiota!-dijo abriendo los ojos (que eran blancos como la luna)- eres un estúpido Asriel-dijo dándose cuenta tarde lo que había hecho- o por Dormin, que hice-dijo asustándose-

-solo abriste los ojos estupi… que diablos te ocurre-dijo Asriel-

-alejense de mi demonio, ¡aléjense!-dijo mientras algunas personas hechas de sombras se le hacercaban a ella- ¡ALEJENSE DE MI!-dijo Frisk mientras los seres desenvainaban armas sombrías y se hacercaban para matarla-¡QUIEN SEA AYUDENME, SALVENME!

-¡que le tratan de hacer!-dijo Asriel mientras lanzaba sus pétalos fatales-aléjense de ella.

Pero aunque Ariel usaba todo su poder, no importaba lo que pasara o que técnica usara ni cuanta fuerza le aplicara los ataque no le atravesaban, el llego a la desesperación viendo a Frisk siendo agarrada y desnudada mientras el intentaba rescatar a su única amiga.

-" _entonces si era una chica heee"-_ pensaba Asriel- suéltenla ahora.

En eso Asriel vio una flecha que se dirigía a una de las sombras, cuando hizo contacto este estallo en un flash de luz, viendo de la dirección en la que esta salió disparada termino estupefacto al ver a un chico vestido de armadura de 3 años superior al que parecía tener cuernos en la cabeza, no cuernos como los suyos que ni se notaban sino cuernos gigantescos de toro que se veian para nada artificiales, llevaba un arco y tenía una expresión fiera en su rostro la cual denotava ira coa que genero miedo en Asriel.

-¡malditos seres de las tinieblas dejen a mi hermana!-dijo la persona furiosa- no se atrevan a tocar a Yorda.

-YORDA-dijo Asriel- su nombre es Frisk ,tu cornudo.

Asriel se impresiono al ver a Frisk abofetear con los ojos cerrados a aquel que le acababa de salvar la vida.

-tu… esto es tu culpa… aunque hubiera abierto los ojos, si tu no estuvieras onii-san yo no abria lastimado a Asriel, vete déjame en paz yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes 3 ni tu ni mama ni papa, por ustedes tuve que irme de casa.

-pero Yorda

-Ico no se los perdonare, ustedes mataron a Adroy en primer lugar todo por mi-dijo llorando Frisk-.

-yorda ella se lanzo de la montaña

-MI NOMBRE ES FRISK AHORA DEJAME HEREJE-dijo Frisk llorando a su "hermano mayor"-POR ALGO YO ESCAPE.

-pero.

-PERO NADA DEJAME SOLA.

En eso el chico se deprimió y se marcho diciendo, "Yorda perdónanos por favor", cosa que asriel le basto para preguntar a Frisk lo que le pasaba…

Fin de flashback

-¡ASRIEL!-grito Undine –tenemos que irnos.

-pero.

-pero nada tenemos 3 dias para llegar al templo o todo se ira al garete.

-Yo no confio en lo nos dijo Ico como sabemos que el templo de dormin no esta ocupado ahora por un espiritud maligno

-tienes otra idea?

-pues no

-pues salvemos a Frisk…yorda…froda…o cual se su nombre verdadero.

Asriel miro a Frisk por ultima vez y la monto sobre su caballo cuidando que ella no se callera, se podía notar que estaba en un estado que recordaba a un cadáver, pero se oia y veia su respiración, en su pecho había una marca de lanza profunda.

-te voy a salvar pase lo que pase.

Continuara.

Bueno chicos espero que les guste, espero que me den reviews y ustedes me ayuden, la siguiente historia que voy a sacar será el capitulo 1 de liga de padrinos, pero no se que historia sacare desues de esa, espero que no os moleste que la primera persona en poner un review podrá elegir la siguiente historia que sacare (menos un daño al corazón), esto es además podra elegir quien sera la pareja de asriel en esta historia( asriel X Frisk, asrielXchara, o asriel X karin(personaje original) espero que os guste chao

 **[x]**


End file.
